Rolled tissue products, such as toilet tissue, paper towels, and the like, are typically packaged and marketed in multi-packs, with six or more rolled products packaged together in a single package. Packaging typically consists of an outer covering composed of a plastic film in the form of a bag housing a plurality of rolls. Typically the tissue rolls, having a cylindrical shape, are arranged side-by-side, in lateral contact and with their axes parallel, to form a called layer. A layer can comprise a single row of rolls or two or more rows of rolls located one behind the next. A single layer, for example made up by two rows each comprising 5 rolls, can be encased into a plastic material sheet to form a package containing 10 rolls in total. Another kind of known package consists of two or more layers of rolls placed one on the top of the other, forming a so called “bundle” which is then wrapped.
Unlike rolled tissue products, sheets of tissue product are typically stacked and placed within a semi-rigid package, such as a container or carton, for shipping, storage, sale, and dispensing. In certain instances multi-packages of tissue sheet product may be bundled together and overwrapped with a film to form a unitary package.
In an increasingly demanding and competitive retail environment, there is a need for unique package and merchandising solutions critical to delivering on key customer desires, leveraging consumer insights, and delivering on the overall objectives of a business, while also delivering improved environmental sustainability. More particularly there remains a need in the art for co-packaged goods and more specifically co-packaged wet and dry tissue products.